Light in Me
by sergeantsarcastit
Summary: From visiting the local cafe, to a drunk-juggling-hobo who lives in the alley, Sarah Hunter and her three best friends live a contented life. But things can't always go their way. Join them in an enlightening trip to Paris, a disastrous airport debacle, touching moments, and a show - stopping soccer game - where they will experience heartbreak, jealousy, friendship and love.


Chapter 1 "Sarah, dude, check out that girl. 12 o'clock." I looked up from my book to find my flustered friend sitting across from me, kicking at my legs furiously. "Wait that's 12 o'clock for me, not you. Or does it work both ways?" she let out a frustrated groan, "Whatever! Just look behind you!" I dog-eared the page I was on and started to turn around. "Wait don't look now; she's looking!" Kasey sank low in her seat and pulled her hat down to cover her face. Apparently I was too late because I had already turned my head and made eye contact with a girl sitting a few rows back from us on the subway. I hurredly looked back at Kasey and could feel my cheeks redden. "Kase! I just stared directly into that girls soul! She probably thinks I'm a creep!" Kasey's shoulders were shaking with laughter as we both breathed deeply for a few seconds to calm down. "She's totally your type, though." I said when I had recovered. The girl was short, but not too short, and she was blonde. She was cute, I thought. Perfect for Kasey. Kasey Miles, one of my best friends who I respected immensly, was openly gay. That took guts, let me tell you, to come out willingly, especially at a school like Sugar Maple High, because - what would a school be without bullying? But Kasey doesn't take any of it. That's why I admire her so much. She has the courage to stand up for herself, shutting down the close-minded morons brave enough to question her. I, of course, being her best friend, couldn't care less if she was gay or not. I cared for her as a person and something like that could never change my mind. "Nice style," Kasey mumbled as she shamelessly flirted from a distance. She tore her eyes away and squinted at me. "Wish I could say the same for you, S, I swear you always wear the same clothes." I scoffed and looked down at my socks and birkenstocks. "Hey, at least I'm comfortable. What's the point in dressing all swishy for school, anyway? In fact, I am strongly against those who do." I said with a sarcastic nod of finality. Kasey just laughed and shook her head at me. "And says the one who wears baseball hats indoors and when its not even sunny!" Kasey narrowed her eyes and self conciously adjusted the cap sitting on her sleek brown hair. "Touche" she said with a cheeky smile. I grinned at her and went back to my book while she watched the sugar maple trees pass by in fast motion outside the window. *** The train eventually slowed to a jerky stop at the station near SMH. Kasey and I were among the few students at school this early on a Monday morning making our way to the soccer field to watch the practice. Because we deemed ourselves as loyal Sugar Maple Shadow fans. And because our two other friends, Griffin Jones and Toby Smith were players on the team – star players, if they do say so themselves. We were obviously there on our own accord, definitely not because they bribed us with free drinks at The Grind, our favourite coffee shop. "Are free coffees really worth being up at the buttcrack of dawn just to watch sweaty boys kick a ball around a field?" Kasey complained. I glanced at her with a blank expression, to which she replied with a sigh, because she of all people knew how much I treasured that after school coffee, after a long day of school. Especially now that we're seniors. "They are our friends, Kasey. We do nice things for friends. Also if we do something for them then it's like they are obliged to do something for us. See where I'm going with this?" I joked. "And I'm not just talking about the free coffee." Kasey raised an eyebrow and scoffed, turning back to the game. A few minutes later, I was about to take out my book when I heard my name being called. I looked up and squinted down at the field, to see Griffin grinning and waving like a moron. I laughed and waved back slightly less enthusiastically. I had known Griffin since we were in diapers, as our parents were close friends when they were at school. Griffin and I ended up going to the same school and living in the same building (along with Kasey) rendering us best friends, with Kasey and Toby tagging along ever since grade school. I watched as the boys warmed up before drills, while Kasey continued to complain about how early and cold it was. I suspiciously felt my cheeks heat up as Griffin bent over to stretch. I confusedly turned away and focused on Toby kicking the ball to another player a few metres away. The temperature eased as the morning progressed, and the shivering had ceased to only when the wind blew. The boys soon finished their practice, and with a final wave, they made their way to the showers to freshen up before classes started. *** "So I'm sitting there with one shoe on, a half eaten taco in my hand, and the baby is speaking Russian," we all laughed as Toby told us about his weekend. We were sitting in The Grind with our jackets on the back of our chairs soaking in the warmth of the heated room; a nice break from the freezing breeze outside. As I sipped on my coffee I glanced over at Griffin and smiled. I missed him this weekend as he had visited his sister just out of the city. As he listened to Toby's story, he had a slight smirk on his face and I could see the sparkle in his eyes. His cheeks were rosy due to the warm drink. He was the kind of person who was so nice to just sit and admire. He must've felt me staring because he turned his head and locked eyes with me and winked. "Wanna go outside for a bit?" he leaned forward and whispered to me as Toby continued his story while Kasey listened intently. I nodded and we picked up our jackets. We were soon hit by the cold afternoon air, causing my skin to errupt in goosebumps. Griffin pulled me into a hug and rubbed my arms, trying to warm me up. "I feel like I havent seen you in ages, Seh," he breathed into my hair. I smiled and breathed in his scent as he wrapped his arms around me and squeezed. "Are you excited about the Paris trip?" He asked me as we leant against the wall of The Grind. "Hell yeah dude. But I need to get on my dad's good side, cause' you know how he is about me being away from home for long," I grinned. Ever since mom died, my dad has been very protective over me; reluctant to let me be out in the big world, alone. But he eventually gives in because I think he realises that I'm growing up; I need to be independent. "Maybe help out at the store for a bit, ya know, kiss up a little." My dad owned a little newsagency on our block, where I sometimes worked when he needed help, or if I needed some money. Griffin chuckled and rubbed his hands together for warmth. "Yeah I'll come by the store and keep you company if you'd like." I smiled at him as he bumped his shoulder into mine. "Be my plane buddy? Your dad has to let you go. Paris would be so boring without you," he joked as I rolled my eyes at him. "Ah yes, you would have such a terrible time without me. Life of the party, I am." "Precisely. What would a school trip be without your sarcastic commentary every now and then?" He wiggled his eyebrows as I shrugged. We stood outside, quietly watching people passing by. I felt so comfortable with Griffin. We could stand in silence, simply existing together, just enjoying each other's company, enjoying each others warmth. That was my favourite feeling. The comfortable silence was suddenly interrupted by a loud burst of laughter. Griffin and I looked up to see a man in torn clothes who seemed to be clumsily juggling three old, rotten oranges on the side of the road. "Wow. Look at that. Roscoe juggles better drunk than I do sober. And you know how good I am at juggling." Griffin exclaimed as I laughed at the thought of Griffin juggling. Roscoe, or as the locals know him as, Roscoe the Drunk-Juggling-Hobo, was an outwardly harmless, and homeless man who resided in the alleyway near The Grind. He was friendly and outgoing and was on a first name basis with us four. We waved at him and he waved back, accidentally dropping his three oranges. We laughed as he awkwardly picked up his oranges, tipped his imaginary hat and carried on tottering down the street, singing some unrecognizable tune. We were recovering from the encounter when the wind blew again, sending shivers down our spines. Griffin nodded his head towards the entrance of the café. "Let's head back into the warmth, yeah? Fancy another coffee?" Griffin asked. I shrugged and started walking towards the door he had opened for me. "Sure, coffee's on you, Griff." 


End file.
